Obelisk Rinha
original.png Background Information Being born into the Rin clan. Obelisk was fully aware of his gift, Being born within a small family within a hidden community. His father was the respected Clan leader of the village as his mother was an gifted medical ninja. His mother and father was something you would call a power couple, known for the strength on the battlefield. So when Obelisk was born from birth he was seen to be an prodigy, with greatness ahead of him Obelisk did what he could to be the best in whatever he chose to be in. With this mentally it pushed Obelisk to great length. Everything had seemed to be going well for Obelisk until one day he heard tons of different voices none of the voices sounded like his mother or father but as he walked through the door he found hundreds of bounty hunters inside his home. Just seeing this boy brought huge smiles on their faces his family nowhere to be found and he was pretty sure everyone in his town was either dead or in hiding due to this vast number of the Ninja's. He did the best option he saw at the moment which was to run, quickly trying his best to run, but as he came outside he saw his mother and father crucified on a tree dead blood dripping from their mouths only to fill the small puddle of blood. He wanted to take them down it brought great shame to him, his father someone who he saw as this great and powerful man was being displayed as a weak and helpless man he couldn't think of of how many hours they had been up there. He found himself within the hidden of the leaves the village that took him as days and hours passed Obelisk listened days in and outs to see the capture of his parents murder but nothing. The case had went cold, the event had shattered the happy spirited boy into the cold hearted Genin he is today. He couldn't let go of his parents not one to give them up to be buried 10 feet below so after the wait Obelisk had robed his own parents graves sealing them both into a scroll to which he holds this very day with the goal to bring them back into the world of the living one more day. Personality & Behavior Obelisk a calm natured intellectual. Keeping to himself most of the time but can be very social if need be. A Natural born leader, and a warrior as well. He believes in a good fight, a challanging one. And he belives in being strong, and that the weak will either fall, or adapt. Obelisk is kind hearted but he can also be cold and stubborn. Broken from the death of his parnets Obelisk swore to find the murders of his parnets for he can once and for all lay them to rest. Appearance kirishima_ayato___tokyo_ghoul_by_hiyyee-d7x0c51.jpg His two toned eyes are small and spaced evenly apart, sitting below trim eyebrows that seemed to curve as a natural extension of his broad, rounded nose. His hair is —naturally black. The black jacket he wears over his broad shoulders have neatly polished red buttons. Dark grey pants with black sneakers. Abilities Being raised up into the Rinha Clan, Obelisk possess a powerful Kekki Genki. The kekkei genkai of the Rinha clan allows him to absorb a person's chakra and duplicate their appearance. This allows Obelisk to absorb the chakra of another individual - usually an opponent's - and utilise it as if it were their own. Those who have had their chakra absorbed have reduced options in combat due to the lost chakra, and if enough chakra is taken they may be too weak to move. This can only be performed through contact only Obelisk eyes turns a crimsion color. O 300px-Kaguya_Symbol.svg.png Fuck that nigga, Plain and simple Obelisk hates his guts . O makes Obelisk sick as well as cause his blood to boil, After the exams match with him, If Obelisk was to ever see this man on the street , It's going down like Biggie and Tupac. East side and west side, Straight up , His friends says it's just a rival he has to surpass. But, In Obelisk' mentality fuck that nigga. Databook Obelisk's Goal's IC This is were you can find all the notes Obelisk keeps within his notepad! Here lies all the notes he keeps which basscially has tabs on anyone he wishes to study. *The Mark on O's shoulder *His new Sensei Joro *Nanalu *Ranta's puppets Library Spars/battles The Way of the Ninja Obelisk vs Taka Who's The Real O? (Ousatsu vs Obelisk Shinra, Mushiki and Obelisk. Fitness Buddies. Ranta Vs.Naraku Vs. Azarias Battle of the new bloods The Wanted Waste of Talent The Unwanted Shinobi's Casual A new Addition to Team Ieyasu Super casual team having a casual meeting about casualness Storyline Satoshi vs Obelisk The Wanted Chuunin Exams Pool 1 Round 1 Ousatsu vs. Obelisk Missions D-rank: Fish of the Sky Training A Big Ball of Fun Medical Help More training on top of Hokage mountain! Obelisk VS Rena, First Meeting/Spar The Path of Chakra Flow Obelisk and Yuki~ The Wills of Genin Approved By:Keru~ (talk) (This is where an appropriate mod or admin provides their signature once your profile is finished.)